The invention concerns a robot with cables extending at least partially on the outside, in particular operation cables for robot tools such as a welding tool.
A robot has a plurality of components which can pivot relative to each other, in particular robot arms. Changes in the separation between individual points of the robot thereby occur. This must be taken into consideration when guiding the operation cables for robot elements, in particular robot tools. They must be able to accommodate changes in length while being loaded to as little an extent as possible during motion of the robot so that they have high durability and are not prematurely damaged.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to further improve a robot of this kind to effect an improved guiding of the cable which does not load the cable itself while having a large amount of reserve length and thereby good length compensation.